New Girl at School
by head-in-clouds
Summary: Title is self explanatory Pre Phantom Planet and on Hiatus until my obsession cycle returns to Danny Phantom...
1. Prologue

**So here it is the first chapter of the rewritten story! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom....**

* * *

Prologue

Melissa and her father were driving home from a movie on a cloudy summer's day in the American southwest.

Initially her mother and brother were also going to see the movie with them, if it were not for the fact that Trent, her younger brother, had decided not to inform the parents of his summer reading until the end of the break.

As Melissa conversed with her father about the movie, she noticed something, "Where is that smoke coming from?"

Her dad examined the direction of the smoke and immediately his stature went from a relaxed position to one of distress, "It's coming from our neighborhood."

Melissa's father hit the gas and drove to their house only to discover that it was the source of the smoke they saw earlier.

As they exited the car, they had to shield their faces due to the heat which was radiating from the house. "Melissa, call 911!" her father yelled as he ventured closer to the house until the heat became stifling.

As Melissa finished calling the fire department she reentered the car to hoping it would be cooler than the atmosphere around the house.

Through the window she saw her father watching the house hoping that his wife and only son got out alright.

Then suddenly his hands dropped to his side. Melissa became frightened as he turned, giving her a creepy smile as though he were suddenly possessed. Then he darted and dived into the burning house shortly before it exploded.

"No!" she cried, as she hugged herself inside the car. She began to lament as the police sirens continued to increase in volume.

Melissa said nothing during the ambulance ride to the hospital.

The EMT's tried to strike up a conversation with her but eventually they gave up.

She had literally lost everything, and not just material possessions.

As soon as she was treated for first degree burns and dehydration a woman in a business suit approached her. "Hello, Melissa. My name is Marian Goldenberg but you can call me Mary."

Melissa looked at her, "I suppose this is due to my lack of relatives isn't it..." Mary smiled and responded, "Sort of. Your father and mother had made a living will years ago and, apparently, it states that if anything should happen to them before you were of legal age, your guardian would be old high school friend of theirs named Vlad Masters."

"Where does he live?" she responded not really caring either way. Mary replied, "Why he is the major of one of the most publicized small towns in the United States, Amity Park."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I cannot be contained in this cylindrical container of doom! For I am the Box Ghost!" Danny Phantom smirked as he sucked the annoying ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

Jazz, who was on lookout, saw the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle come around the corner yelled,

"Danny, hurry up before Mom and Dad see you!" Danny nodded and transformed back into his human form just moments before their parents skidded to a stop with their anti-ghost equipment; locked and loaded.

"Which way did the ghost kid and his accomplice go?" Jack Fenton asked. Danny acted dumb and replied, "There was a ghost?"

Jack quickly came to a conclusion, "They must have turned invisible to avoid detection. Maddie let's keep looking." "Okay hon. You kids better be home in time for dinner." Then the couple ran back to their car yelling, "Ghost!"

As the two siblings were walking on the sidewalk Jazz noticed that Danny seemed a little bit down. "What's wrong?"

Danny replied with a sigh, "Nothing really, it's just that Sam and Tucker have been gone the entire summer and I'm starting to miss them…"

Then a voice coming from behind them commented, "Isn't that sweet. He missed us."

Danny quickly turned around to see his two best friends and hugged them. "When did you guys come back?"

"Two hours ago." They both replied.

Sam continued saying, "Do you want to hang out at my place before we reenter the Casper High School jail?" Both males screamed, "Yes!" and followed Sam to her house while Jazz was left behind. "Well…I guess I should head home…"

**At the Master's Manor**

Vlad Masters was enjoying a lovely lunch with his Holographic Maddie when he got and unexpected knock at his huge manor.

He begrudgingly got up and opened the door to see a teenage girl with brown hair, olive green eyes, faded blue jeans and a yellow blouse standing next to a professional looking woman.

"May we come in Mister Masters?" "Why of course you can. I wasn't expecting you until later on today. What can I do for you, Miss...?" The woman answered, "Goldenberg, Marian Goldenberg, but you can call me Mary."

Vlad showed them inside and as soon as they all had taken a seat Mary began discussing business. "Well, as I told you on the phone you have been given guardianship over Melissa Alyssa Lite as stated in her parents will."

"Oh yes, I heard about what happened." he then addressed Melissa, "I'm so sorry about your loss. You know, your father and I were great friends in high school."

She responded indifferently, "So I keep hearing…"

Mary quickly changed the subject, "Anyway I just need you to sign a few papers and then you will legally be her guardian."

While Vlad was signing the forms Melissa looked out the window almost dreading the uncertain future ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melissa waved halfheartedly at the departure of Marian Goldenberg. Everything had happened so fast, the death of her family and suddenly being the child of a man whom she practically knew nothing about.

So she decided to ask a few questions "Are you rich?" Vlad answered promptly, "Yes, I am a billionaire."

"Cool…does that mean you're married with children?"

Vlad was slightly taken back and replied, "No, unfortunately I have been single all my adult life…" Then his cat named Maddie also started to rub up against his leg "with a cat."

Melissa instantly lightened up at the sight of the overweight, ivory colored feline, and picked her up and began to pet her affectionately. Maddie instantly approved of this invading human female.

The recently orphaned teenager stated, "I never had any pets before, my mom was allergic to cats and my brother was practically allergic to everything…,"

She faced her legal guardian, "What's her name?" "The cat's name is Maddie. Now come I want to give you a tour of the premises."

**Meanwhile at the Manson residence…**

"DANNY! Will you stop messing with the remote! Some of us are actually watching the _entire_ movie not just one scene over and over." Sam complained.

Danny laughed, "Come on Sam, lighten up."

Tucker added, "Yeah, Sam, but you have to admit the computer graphics in this one scene alone are awesome!"

Sam sighed and continued to watch the movie.

At the Master's mansion…

"…and this room right here will be your bedroom." Vlad said in conclusion to the long tour.

Melissa was in awe; the room was easily twice as big as her old room and it certainly did not have a huge bathroom attached to it either with a huge Jacuzzi bathtub.

As she plopped on the bed she remembered something, "Where will I be going to school?"

Vlad sat next to her and said, "You will be going to the local Casper High School." "Is it public or private?" "It is a public high school."

Melissa groaned, all of her life she had been going to private schools so she was a little apprehensive about going to a public school for the first time in her life.

Vlad did not respond to her obvious distress he got up and said, "I have an important matter to attend to so I will leave you to adjust to your new room.

* * *

**Well that is all I have rewritten so far!! The next chapter's will be up before I move into my dorm room I PROMISE!!! **

**~ Cloudy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter as promised!!! This also takes place before Phantom Planet (which if you really think about it can happen at anytime.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Danny, wake up!!! Your alarm has been going off for half an hour already!" Danny groaned at the sound of his traditional wake up call. In response, he covered his face with his blanket and attempted to regain some sleep which had eluded him ever since he acquired his ghost powers.

Unfortunately for the halfa it was not meant to be, for his father had entered the room and proceeded to blast his son out of bed with a super soaker called the 'Fenton Water Gun'.

Danny, who was now completely awake and thoroughly soaked, said sarcastically, "Thanks for the bath." Jack beamed as he replied, "No problem son!!!" Then the man clad in an orange hazmat suit bounded down the stairs.

Danny himself came down stairs for breakfast after taking his 'second' shower that morning and having changed into his usual attire.

After breakfast and after the two siblings exited their home they saw a black limo pass them by. Jazz was the first to comment, "I wonder who that was?"

**School**

Mr. Lancer walked up to the front of the class escorting a girl with mid length brown hair, olive green eyes, wearing a blue blouse and Kaki capris.

"Class, this is Melissa Lite. She has just recently moved here and, from what I have seen from your transcripts, an excellent grade point average."

Danny was sound asleep and unknowingly snored after his teacher's introduction, "Mr. Fenton!" the ghost boy woke up, "Now that you are awake, I was just introducing a new student to the class, and since you were asleep, you now have the honor of showing her around the school." Mr. Lancer then turned to Melissa and said, "Please take your seat." Melissa sat down next to Sam in the back of the room while the bald teacher began the lesson.

**After Class…**

Danny walked to his locker completely unaware that he was supposed to show Melissa around. He opened his locker and changed textbooks and when the door closed he saw Melissa staring at him slightly annoyed. "Why are you following me?"

"Aren't you supposed to show me around the school...uh…what's your name?"

"Danny, Danny Fenton. And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you were asleep when I was introduced; I'm Melissa, Melissa Lite. Although…"

Her statement was cut off by a blond football player yelling, "Hey Fen-turd!" Danny groaned as his high school antagonist came walking towards them. "Hey, it the first day of school do you know what that means…a back to school whaling!!"

As Dash took a step in Danny's direction he suddenly found himself face down on the floor and soon after with textbooks landing on his head.

Dash recovered and saw that the new girl was responsible for his current predicament. "Hey, what was that for?" Melissa responded as she picked up her textbooks,

"I'm not too fond of bullies."

**Lunchtime**

Melissa looked around for a table to eat lunch at. She decided to eat at Danny's table since he was the only person she was acquainted with at the time.

She walked over and asked, "Do you mind if I sat here?"

The two males at the table immediately said, "NO."

After the denial Sam said, "Sure."

Both Danny and Tucker's facial expressions immediately demanded an explanation,

"She's new around here, the least we can do is be nice. It's not like she is the daughter of your worst enemy, or anything like that."

Sam would not realize until much, much later the irony of those words.

**

* * *

**

**I may not be updating the revised chapters for a while until I have settled into my dorm room and have gotten semi-used to my roommate. Wish me luck!!**

* * *


End file.
